<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home by Captain_Who_Avoids_Death</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659140">Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Who_Avoids_Death/pseuds/Captain_Who_Avoids_Death'>Captain_Who_Avoids_Death</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dean's slowly becoming happier, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Songfic, and dean and cas are married, and finding himself, they have a family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:27:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Who_Avoids_Death/pseuds/Captain_Who_Avoids_Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas dance in the  kitchen at 2am and Dean thinks about things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based on the song by Phillip Phillips called "Home" and it reminded me of Destiel. Hope you like it :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Hold on, to me as we go<br/>
as we roll down this unfamiliar road</i>
</p><p>They’re in the kitchen, slowly swaying in time to the crackly radio music filling the air. Dean’s never been happier. It’s 2am and a 4 hour Dr.Sexy marathon had ended up with them in the kitchen with a craving for coffee. No one else was home, Sam, Eileen and Jack having gone to help Jody and the girls on a rare case that had just popped up. So Cas had decided to fill the silence by tuning up the old radio that sat in the corner.</p><p>Dean feels his husband sigh as the guitar fills up the room and he pulls him a little closer and Cas rests his forehead against Dean’s, his eyes are closed.  The chorus rises and swells and with it Dean’s heart does too.<br/>
<i>Don't pay no mind to the demons<br/>
They fill you with fear</i></p><p> Cas pulls back a little and smiles at him and dammit if Dean’s heart doesn’t flutter every time he sees it.  This is his life now. Dancing with his husband in the kitchen, arguing with Sam about what to cook for breakfast, teaching Jack to drive and driving Claire around to look for colleges. He’s happier than ever, because finally, instead of waking up to an empty bed and a head full of thoughts anticipating the big bad’s next move, he’s  waking up to blue eyes and a cup of coffee, brewed just like he likes it. </p><p>                                                                                                           <i>The trouble it might drag you down<br/>
If you get lost, you can always be found</i></p><p>He’s not John’s weapon. He’s Dean Winchester, the one he wants to be, not the one his father forced him to be. The music seems to keep going and Dean can’t help but hum along. He’s heard the song before while teaching Jack how to drive.  Dean had thought he was a lost cause, a hopeless case. But when Cas had told him all those years ago, that he had done it all for him, the rebelling, saving him from hell. He couldn’t help but just <i>hope</i>. Hope that he was actually worth something. It terrified him, because here was this dorky, awkward angel who knew absolutely nothing about humans yet held more power in him than any mortal mind could comprehend, and he had nearly given it all up for him.<i>All of it</i>. So he pushed Cas away, hooked up with countless women in a desperate attempt to detach himself from this realization. But Cas was determined and finally, after years, he let Cas tear those walls down and it was the best thing he had <i>ever</i> done.<br/>
<i>Just know you're not alone<br/>
'Cause I'm going to make this place your home</i></p><p>Home. This was home. The bunker was home. His family was home. Cas was home.  He felt safe with Cas, free to be himself without a care in the world. Free to rid of the worries lining his brows and resting on his shoulders and just exist. To just sit with Cas and talk about everything and nothing, to tease Jack, to banter with Sam and to cook with Eileen, To have a drink with Donna and Jody and keep the bottles away from Claire and Kaia. He presses a kiss against Cas’ forehead and the former angel nuzzles into his neck, humming in content.</p><p>“Do you want to go to sleep?” his voice is muffled against Dean’s neck but the former hunter can detect the trace of sleepiness in his voice and smiles to himself.<br/>
“Yeah, I’m feeling kinda tired. I say we call it a night. Or a morning in this case.” Cas pulls back and places a chaste kiss on his lips and turns around. “Are you coming?”  Dean nods, “I’ll be there in five, I wanna catch the end of this song.” He jerks his head towards the radio and Cas nods and heads back to their bedroom.<br/>
The man’s voice is softer now, like he’s talking to nobody but Dean and Dean closes his eyes and lets the guitar wash over him.<br/>
<i>Just know you're not alone<br/>
'Cause I'm going to make this place your home</i></p><p>He smiles to himself as the song tapers off. He’s gonna have to get Claire to download that song for him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>